Kiss Me
by bluegirl-783
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and Joseph thinks its time for Clarisse to have a break from her Queen duties. They go for a row on the lake, and the feelings that both have been supressing suddenly come to the surface...could they have their first kiss?


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a short story- but don't worry, I'm working on several long stories too!__ I just thought this was a cute idea- hope you enjoy!_

_NB: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me- Disney and Meg Cabot. Also, the song lyrics are 'Kiss Me' which belongs to Sixpence none the Richer!_

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So Kiss Me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_**Chorus (Repeat)**_

It was a hot summer day in Genovia, but Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi was hard at work at her desk. She didn't particularly want to be there but, as she reminded herself, the letters weren't going to be sent, or the documents signed by themselves! She herself longed to be out in the garden, even in this heat, just sitting in the shade and watching the birds flying. _**  
**_Unfortunately, the air conditioning system in her study had broken, but she had to keep working.

Judging by this heat, she surmised as she signed another letter and added it to the ever growing pile on her desk, they were due for a storm. She sighed as she perused another letter- if only there was someone else who could do this…but her husband had passed away the year before, her eldest son had joined the church, and her younger son had been killed only 3 months ago. The next in line to the throne was still in America, and celebrating her sixteenth birthday before flying over at the end of the month. So… it was up to her to do everything- but, then again, she was Queen.

She paused in signing for a moment, and cocked her head- she could hear the radio in the next room playing, and there was a familiar tune playing…..

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress…"_

She smiled as she listened to the lyrics- Mia was still mad about the song, although it was to be expected, as she had a boyfriend- but, Clarisse had to admit, she liked it.

"It looks like you're having a lot of fun there," she heard a voice from the doorway, and she looked up to see Joseph, her loyal bodyguard and friend, walking into the room clad, as always, in black.

Clarisse put her pen down, and leaned back in her chair- she had been working for over three hours, and it was time for a break.

"Yes, I am. The air conditioner broke down an hour before, but I just kept going with my work, although…."

She stood up and walked over the open window, hoping to catch a breeze. "The work isn't as interesting as being out in the garden…But why on earth are you wearing black on day like this?"

"Habit, I guess. But the air conditioner people have been called…why on earth didn't you complain?"

"Habit, I guess," Clarisse said with a smile. "But why are you in black?"

"I, like you are supposed to be, have been in air conditioning all morning- but I still don't understand how you've lasted in here all this time! The weather man predicted even hotter temperatures in the next week, and a possible storm this afternoon."

"I thought so," Clarisse said, looking out at the lawns longingly. "It may be slightly cooler in here, but I wish I was out there…."

Joe watched his Queen intently for a moment- she had literally been throwing herself into work since Phillipe had been killed in April. Even when they had gone to San Francisco to meet the Princess, she had brought her work with her. He sometimes wished that she wouldn't work so hard- she deserved to have so much more in her life besides meetings and letters….suddenly; he was hit with an idea.

"Would you like to go outside for a while?" Clarisse looked at him, a little startled.

"I would, but I've got so much…." She began helplessly, waving at the papers scattered all over her desk, but Joseph only shook his head, mind made up.

"No, Your Majesty. You need to have a longer break. What time were you here till last night, signing papers?"

"About 11:00, or a little after- but I did have to call Mia in San Francisco."

"And what time did you start this morning?"

"About 8- I had an early breakfast…" Clarisse was beginning to feel like an errant schoolgirl, who had done something wrong, by the way Joseph was questioning her.

"That definitely does it. You've been working far too hard, and you need some time off. These papers can wait until later!"  
He didn't mean to sound so commanding, but Clarisse was clearly in danger of running herself into the ground, and he didn't want that to happen. He had been delighted when she had emerged from mourning- colours made her look even more beautiful- and he often worried about her health. He didn't want anyone to know, but he cared very deeply about the Queen.

Clarisse, meanwhile, was amused by this side to Joseph- he had always been a good friend to her, and had listened when she had wanted to talk, but his commanding seemed to reveal another side of him. She didn't want anyone to know it- especially Joseph- but she had begun to rely on him more and more.

That dance in San Francisco had opened a dam of long repressed feelings that she had been hiding for more than 20 years, and she now sometimes felt awkward around him after that dance. She didn't want anyone to know it….but she was falling for her bodyguard.

"Joseph! Are you meant to speak to your Queen like that?" she asked sternly, before a smile appeared on her lips, and he visibly relaxed. "But you are right- I need to have some time off. So, what are you going to do with me?" she asked as she waked past her desk to stand directly in front of him. "Sir?" she added as she stood to attention for him.

_**  
**_Joe laughed, and then glanced at his watch, thinking hard- hopefully it would be easy to arrange what he was thinking of….

"Can you meet me in the main hallway in 10 minutes? Oh, and can you change into something outdoorsy?" he called as he headed towards the door.

"Outdoorsy?" she shook her head in disbelief, but decided to do what he had asked, as she headed back into the cool of the palace hallway, and upstairs.

* * *

"Joseph, where are you taking me?" Clarisse asked ten minutes later as he helped her into the passenger seat of the waiting golf buggy in front of the palace, before walking around to the driver's side.

"All will be revealed in a few moments," he said mysteriously as he started the buggy, and they began heading in the direction of the stables.

"Isn't it too hot to be riding?" she asked, before they sped past the stables, towards the private lake. "Joseph! Are you supposed to be going this fast?"

But she had to admit that she secretly liked it- whenever she went out in the car, they went so slowly and sedately that she wanted to scream! But this…this was wonderfully thrilling!

"You'll see," he said calmly, glancing over at her for a moment, and was amused to see her looking so happy. Normally he wouldn't go this fast- especially with the woman he had loved for a long time- but he felt that Clarisse need a little excitement, particularly after the boring morning she had had, signing papers.

All too soon, he came to an abrupt halt in front of the lake, and Clarisse almost fell out of her seat. She hadn't expected that!  
"Are we going swimming?" she asked innocently as they walked down to the edge of the lake.

"If we are, you forgot to ask me to bring my bathing suit."

"No, we aren't going swimming," Joseph said, trying not to think of the gorgeous Queen in her bathing suit, and striding over to where a boat was waiting, tied up to the shore.

"But, it's alright with you, I thought we'd go rowing on the lake for a while."

"Thank goodness I remembered to bring an umbrella," Clarisse said as he helped her into the boat, before hopping in opposite her. "Did you want any help rowing?"

"No, thank you Your Majesty. I'm quite able to do this…."as an involuntary groan escaped from his lips. "It might just take a little longer than expected- I haven't seriously rowed since college."

"It's alright- I think you're doing very well," Clarisse replied encouragingly as Joe slowly got into the rhythm of rowing, and they were soon well away from shore. "But I think you should stop now, otherwise you are going to have sore arms tomorrow. I think floating around for a while is very relaxing."

There was a long silence as he put the oars in the boat, and they just simply floated along with water gently lapping at the sides.

"Feeling better, Your Majesty?" Joe asked after a while, and she smiled softly at him from under her umbrella.

"Much better….but didn't I tell you that I can call me Clarisse when we're alone?"

"I'm sorry…I forgot."

He hadn't, actually, but he hadn't been sure whether Clarisse had meant it or not. She was watching him with a smile- sometimes his thoughts could be so transparent….and it scared her a little to realise that they knew each other that well. Even after 40 years of marriage, she hadn't known Rupert inside out.

"Don't worry, Joseph. I actually did mean for you to call me that. Everyone else calls me Your Majesty, and it gets a little isolating when even one's friends call you that too."

She looked sad for a moment, and Joseph felt a gush of sympathy mixed with his feelings for her as he looked at her, before leaning over and taking one of her hands.

"Don't worry, Clarisse. I will call you that when we're alone," and she smiled quietly at him.

"Thank you."

There was another extended silence, as they enjoyed the tranquillity of the lake, before Clarisse put away her umbrella, looked up at the sky and then over at the water before she began unlacing her shoes.

'Clarisse, what are you doing?" Joe asked a little uneasily, as she removed her shoes and then stood up gingerly. He didn't want to stand up, just in case the boat capsized, but he was curious as to why Clarisse had taken off her shoes and removed the scarf from around her neck.

"You'll see," she replied, before she dove into the water, just as Joseph lunged over to stop her.

In panic, he looked over the edge of the boat, into the clear water, but he couldn't see anything…where was she? If something had happened to her…he didn't know what he would do…Suddenly, the boat lurched and her wet and smiling face emerged from the water as she leaned gently on the edge of the boat.

"Why did you do that? You could have been hurt!" Joseph was almost shouting with relief, as she looked at him impishly, and his anger and fear instantly melted away at her look. She even looked gorgeous when she was wet!

"I just thought of a good way to cool off…and the water is fabulous!" She was treading water furiously as she pushed herself away from the boat, and then swam back again. "You should join me."

"I don't think so…I think one of us should stay dry," Joseph joked- now that he could see that she was alright, he wasn't panicking anymore.

"I don't think so…" she replied mischievously as she moved towards the boat, before leaning heavily on the side where Joseph was leaning over.

"Clarisse…I…ah!" he shouted before he tumbled into the water.

When he surfaced, she was waiting, laughing and treading water. She was a little worried about what he would do, but when he flicked some water into her face, she knew she had worried for nothing. She retaliated, and all too soon they were having a water fight, all the while treading water.

"Stop! Stop it!" Clarisse finally gasped, leaning on the side of the boat. She had been laughing so hard, and convinced that she had been winning, but he had managed to fill her mouth with water, which proved to be her undoing.

"Give up?" he teased as he swam lazily over to her side, and she only laughed at him.

"Not yet, but I need a little rest first."

She swept her wet hair off her face with one arm, while keeping the other on the side of the boat, and she was suddenly surprised when Joseph was helping her…only, his hand was gently touching her face while simultaneously brushing a tendril of hair out of her eyes. Even when it was pushed away, he was still stroking her face, and she liked it…she liked his touch…soft, yet firm….

"Joseph," she began huskily, and stopped when she realised he was moving closer to her- he was making her feel breathless just with his presence…..their mouths were almost touching when Clarisse suddenly shivered, an involuntary action.

"Is it getting cold in here?" she asked, as they looked up at the sky- while they had been having their water fight, storm clouds had rolled in and covered the sun up.

"Uh oh, it looks like it's going to rain," Joe said uneasily as Clarisse watched the sky. "We'd better get back to shore."

However, neither of them wanted to get out of the water- both wished that the clouds hadn't disturbed what obviously was going to be a moment between them.

They were lost in their own thoughts on the trip back. Joseph was looking at her pensively.

"Did she really want me to kiss her?" he thought to himself. "Maybe, when she shivered, that was her way of saying no…Yet, she looked at me as if she wanted….Am I imagining that she has feelings when, really, she doesn't?"

On the opposite end of the boat, Clarisse was looking down at the water:

"There are always these interruptions…we nearly kissed in San Francisco, but then we were interrupted… then when we were in the throne room that time…why can't we ever have few minutes to ourselves? I want him to kiss me…maybe he doesn't….."

Then the song she had been listening to came into her head, and she remembered one verse….

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me……"_

* * *

When they finally reached the shore, the rain was beginning to fall. Joseph was torn between racing to the golf cart, which was infinitely closer than the glass house, hidden behind some trees, but Clarisse fled to the glass house, making his decision easier.

"The golf cart was only a few metres away," he panted when he reached the glasshouse doorway, and collapsed against the frame. He was usually in fine shape, but the rowing had taken it out of him. Clarisse was obviously in better shape then he, as she wandered around the empty glasshouse, looking out the windows from time to time.

"But I didn't say that I wanted to go back to the palace yet," she said easily, looking directly at him for a moment. "And you aren't supposed to leave me, are you?"

They were both aware that Clarisse was flirting with him- Clarisse was surprised at herself, but Joe loved it, particularly as they were moving closer and closer to each other.

"No, I'm not," he said slowly, longing to reach out and touch that perfect face again.

"This was your idea, getting me away from my work, and I don't think it's been long enough," she continued in a seductive tone as she walked slowly towards him.

"Well…um…"Joseph didn't know what to say, and Clarisse secretly loved the fact that she was making him melt. She stopped in front of him, softly humming the tune she had heard that morning. Both of them were aware of the simmering chemistry between them……

'What's that you're humming?" Joe asked, to break the silence…she was so close….

"Just a song I heard this morning…" she smiled flirtatiously at him, and moved closer. This was so unlike her, but he somehow seemed to bring out the playful side of her nature, the side of her that had been suppressed for so long. "So…Joseph…"

She ran her hand down the side of his face, the private gesture of affection between them, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"What?" Joe croaked- she was so beautiful, even when she was soaked through….

"Aren't you going to do what we both want you to do?" she whispered as she moved even closer, and Joe touched her face tenderly…as their mouths moved closer and closer…

"Are you sure?" he asked when they were nearly lip to lip.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life…._"Kiss me", _she sang softly as he finally tilted her head and kissed her.

In that one sweet kiss came a lifetime of feelings- this was the only woman he had ever wanted to kiss, and she knew that she had found her soul mate in this one kiss. When they broke apart, he looked at her anxiously.

"Did you really want that?" She gazed affectionately at him with her blue eyes and smiled.

"More than anything," she murmured before moving in for another kiss. This was wonderful!

She had never experienced this chemistry before- her kisses with Rupert had been brief and perfunctory, with no fireworks whatsoever…but Joseph…she realised, deep down in her heart, that she loved him and had loved him for a long time.

"That was wonderful," she murmured to herself when they finally broke apart, albeit reluctantly. She smiled dreamily at him, and he was awestruck by the dreamy but loving expression on her face. Did she really love him? There was only one way to find out…

"I love you Clarisse," he said quietly, almost holding his breath as he waited to see what her response would be.

"I love you too," she replied simply, love still radiating from her eyes.

"Really?" he looked and sounded surprised. "There are people who would think that I wouldn't be good enough for you…too common…"

She looked at him with surprise, and tenderness.

"Why are you surprised? Surely you're the only one that I've ever really loved…You're the one I want to kiss me…No one else even compares to you."

"What about Rupert?" He didn't want to ask the question, but he also wanted to know whether she had ever loved him…She shrugged, and looked away for a moment before looking back at him.

"Rupert and I were good friends. We had an arranged marriage, we had the obligatory heir and a spare, and I was his willing consort when he wanted me to be. That's the order he viewed me in: Consort, mother of his heirs and wife. We became friends…and, well, I knew about his reputation as a ladies man, so I wasn't that concerned that we didn't love each other in that way- it was rather lonely, though…But this, Joseph, this is real…this is what I have missed in my life!"

Her blue eyes looked directly into his as she ran her hand down the side of his face again.

"So don't be surprised that I love you…or worry that you aren't good enough for me…that is not true- you are more than most of these stuffed shirts, put together."

"You're forceful when you want to be, aren't you?" Joe teased, and she nodded, with the determined look on her face.

"Yes I am. You may have realised that after more than 20 years as my bodyguard…but are more than that to me…."

There was a silence as they listened to the rain pour down on the greenhouse- the storm was almost finished, but it would be a little while before they could leave.

"So, what do we do now?" Joseph finally asked the question that was plaguing both their minds. Clarisse sat down on the nearest chair and looked pensive.

"I don't know…I don't have much choice about staying on the throne, at least until Mia comes of age…but I don't want to lose you either," as she reached out for his hand, and squeezed it gently.

"You won't lose me, Clarisse my love, but how can we keep this pretence that we're friends now that…" She smiled lovingly at him.

"I've been keeping up my pretence for a long time, Joseph, so it will be easy for me…and we can always go rowing on the lake when we need to … a few stolen kisses…" she paused for a moment as she thought of something else. "You just called me 'my love'."

"Yes, and you don't know how long I've been wanting to say that…don't look so surprised," he teased as he pulled her up off the chair and kissed her again.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, tears sparkling in her eyes. "No one makes me feel as loved as you do…and Mia…"

"You deserved to have all the love in the world, Clarisse," Joe said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Of course."

"I know this may be rather presumptuous, considering we have only just had our first kiss, but…I want to be the only one to kiss you, eventually."

"And I want you to be the only one who does kiss me…especially like that!"

"So, what do we do now?" She smiled and kissed him again.

"We'll think of something…besides, if I ever want to kiss you, all I need to do is this…" and she softly began to sing:

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"_

"Does that sound like a good signal?"

"Wonderful- does that mean you want me to kiss you now? Before we go back to the palace?"

"Of course I do- I didn't sing it for nothing!"

After they kissed again, and walked out to the golf cart, she whispered into his ear:

"Don't worry, we can do this….one day, you and I will be together. Forever."


End file.
